Who Loves You?
by flashpenguin
Summary: Post Ep to "Demononlogy". Dave promised to be there for Em, but when she makes the ultimate request, how far will his friendship go? Or were some promises meant to be broken?
1. Chapter 1

_**Post-ep to "Demonology" and my take on what happened after Dave and Em parted ways.**_

_**Song prompt: "Who Loves You?" by The Four Seasons**_

**Who Loves You?**

The snow fell softly around Em as she sat on the third to bottom step of the cathedral. She had gone there to think and to pray but neither had brought her any closure. Now the snow was piling around her and she was growing cold, but she didn't want to leave. There were still so many questions and no sufficient answers.

Who could explain what had happened to Matthew and the others? Could it be explained? If so, would it ever be enough?

Burrowing deeper into her coat, she sighed. Nothing short of God Himself coming down could ease the pain in her heart. And He wouldn't…not with all the other evils in the world could He possibly worry about her. Besides, the pain was hers to deal with and to make sense of…and if she couldn't, well, there was always that lock box she used to file everything away.

But for now, she needed the peace and quiet.

"Pneumonia is one way of getting out of the next assignment," a voice remarked matter of fact.

Looking up from her position, Em groaned. Rossi. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you were going to walk around for a while." He sat down beside her.

"I was…but I got detoured."

"You got 'called'," he replied. Em looked away. "So, why are you here and not at home?"

She shrugged. "I was looking for an answer."

"Did you find one?"

"No."

Dave hunkered down into his coat. "What answers are you looking for?"

"Not answers…just an answer."

"There isn't one."

"There has to be," she argued. "Everything has a reason. Nothing is by chance."

Dave looked down. "Sometimes there is no reason. Looking for an answer that isn't there isn't going to make things better."

"But I have to know! I have to know that Matthew and the others didn't die in vain. I have to know that Matthew's life meant something more than just being a blurb in one of our files."

"It won't bring him back, Emily."

Em stood up and paced the sidewalk. "Dammit! I know that! Don't you think I know that?"

Dave watched her carefully. He had found out more about her in the past forty-eight hours than he had thought possible. But there was so much more to her and he wanted to know everything.

"What is really bothering you?" he asked quietly.

"Honestly," she replied in a tight voice, "Matthew's death was my fault."

"How do you figure?"

"I made him choose between me and the Church. I was what drove him over the edge."

"Can you honestly say that?" Dave leveled back at her.

"You saw it Dave; his parents couldn't even look me in the eye when we were there. They blame me for all that went wrong in his life."

Dave stood up. "That's pretty noble of you to take on everyone's sins. Matthew was a grown man who made choices…some good and others not so much. No one forced him to go down the road he chose. You didn't lead him."

A few stray tears slipped out. "My mistake caused his downfall."

"You said it yourself that he was always butting heads with the Church. Your 'mistake' had nothing to do with what happened." He stepped forward and put his hands on her shoulders to stop her pacing. "A crazy priest who perverted the Word of God for his own purposes did this. He caused the death of that other priest before the pilgrimage and when he was discovered, he did everything he could to eliminate witnesses."

Em tried to meet his eyes, but couldn't. Instead, she focused on the snow covered area.

"Look at me Em," Dave ordered. "The priest was the bad guy. Matthew was trying to expose him. _He_ was the good guy. Sometimes the good guy wins. But then, like in this case, sometimes the good guy loses. Fortunately, there were other good guys waiting to do what it took to get the bad guy. We _won_ today. Matthew _won_. You can be proud of that."

Em shook her head. "I can't. Not when I know that Matthew gave his life for me."

"Matthew didn't give his life for you. Matthew's life was take for someone else's twisted sense of reality."

"But what about John? He risked his life coming to me and letting me know what was happening. He almost became a victim."

"You saved him. You did your good deed. You redeemed yourself for what ever sin you think you committed. Now you have to let it go."

"I don't know," she answered, her breath shuddering from cold and sorrow.

"Emily! You no more made Matthew choose his road and decisions than you made me choose mine," he snapped.

"What do you mean?"

"Aaron told me to stand down and to let this go because the blow back was going to not only tarnish the FBI but ultimately lead to the dissolution of the BAU! I went against him."

Em wiped at her nose. "Why? Why would you do that?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"David Rossi _always_ needs a reason…or so the FBI rumour mill says."

"Rumour mills have been known to get it wrong. I'm only self-sacrificing when it comes to my friends." He put a finger under her chin. He raised her eyes to meet his. "Like today."

"I wish I had known so I could've stopped you."

Dave raised his eyebrow. "If Aaron Hotchner couldn't stop me, what makes you think you could?"

She shrugged. "I could've tried."

"That's all you could have done." He paused to think before asking, "So, why did you come here?"

"I guess to say good-bye," she whispered. The tears ran down faster to pool at her chin and fall to the snow. "I won't be able to go to the funeral. Matthew's parents won't allow me. This was the best way I knew of to try and make my peace with him."

"Make your peace, but don't take on anymore guilt. Becoming a martyr won't dissolve you of your sins." Reaching out, he cupped her cheek. "Em, you're as cold as ice. You shouldn't be out here."

"I know." She shivered.

"That offer to drive you anywhere you wanted wasn't just for show; I meant it."

"I'm okay."

"Well, your car is still at the Hoover Building and your brownstone is quite a distance from here and there. Walking in this would not be advisable."

"Dave…"

"Don't 'Dave' me. Take the offer I'm extending. You shouldn't be alone."

"It's not as though I have anywhere to go for the next few days. You, on the other hand, might have other things you'll want to do," she replied.

Dave grimaced. "Not for the next few days. I'm on suspension, too." She raised an eyebrow. "I over stepped my boundaries…regardless of the UNSUB being caught…and that doesn't sit well with the chain of command."

"I'm sorry, Dave," she apologized.

He raised a shoulder and dropped it. "Some things never change. I will always step on toes to do the right thing."

She let out her breath in one long stream. "Where do we go from here?"

"I think you know that answer."

"Dave…"

"You have to go to the funeral, and when you do, you are going to need someone to be there for you."

Em blinked back the sudden rush of tears. "You would do that? For me?"

"Yes."

"Why?" she choked out.

Dave ran a thumb along her cheek and caught a tear. "I could tell you, but I'll let you figure it out for yourself." Taking her hand in his, he tried to warm it up. "Come on Em; let's get out of here. Leave the memories in the past where they belong."

"I will tomorrow," she replied. She grasped his hand tightly as they made their way to his car. "But tonight I want to forget about everything. I just want to feel good…even if it's only for five minutes."

"Emily…"

Pressing her lips to his, she kissed him hard. This was her only chance at seeing what all the fuss was about and she wasn't disappointed. In fact, far from it. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she pulled him closer. As her tongue demanded entrance, she felt him resist for a moment, then let her in. So sweet and powerful, she felt her knees go weak.

Weaving his fingers thru Em's hair, Dave deepened the kiss. She tasted so good, and she definitely knew what she was doing. Once he let her go, they would have to resort back to their old selves, but for the moment, she was in his arms.

Slowly, Dave pulled back, his heavy breathing caused big puffs of steam to fill the air. "We can't do that again. There are regs that we have to follow," he stated evenly but his heart was pounding.

"Are you telling me that you're all of a sudden worried about regs?" Em asked seriously.

Dave's heartbeat was returning to normal, but his blood was still boiling hot. "What are you asking?"

"Help me to forget. Please."

"Emily…"

Her eyes pleaded with his. "_Please._"

Dave swallowed…hard. "Let me take you home then," he offered. Quietly she nodded.

Momentarily he debated the moment as he helped her inside the car. He reminded himself that he had made a promise to protect her.

And David Rossi _always_ kept his promises.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dave has taken Em back to her place. I know that readers may not like it, but no matter how I tried to write it, the characters demanded that I take this direction. Grief is a crazy thing and no one here is taking advantage of anyone._

**Who Loves You?**

Emily fumbled trying to put the key in the lock of her brownstone. Stepping forward, Dave took the key from her.

"Let me." Unlocking the door, he turned the handle and stepped inside the dark room. Taking a moment to look around, he motioned for her to come inside. Quietly, he closed the door and locked it.

"Thanks." She hung her coat up on the hook near the door, but she didn't bother to turn on any lights. Her head hurt and her eyes burned from tears shed…and ones yet to be shed. Light would only make things worse.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked, concern was in his voice. She had been thru a helluva trauma and if he had reason to believe that she was less than alright, he couldn't leave her.

Em shrugged nonchalantly. "Will I ever be 'alright' again? Will anything?"

"Emily…" Dave searched for the right words to say. The waters were tricky and he had to maneuver carefully. He would hate to have to call Hotch after all that had transpired. "You've just gone thru hell. Once things settle down, and you can look at it with normal eyes, it will all begin to make sense."

She shook her head. "How do you know? Have you ever had a case like this?"

"No," he replied honestly as his brain sorted thru the hundreds of cases that had come across the FBI/BSU desks during his years as an agent and as a field agent. "We had one or two that had some aspects, but this one was unique."

"What do you think is going to happen to him?"

"I don't know," he replied honestly. "That is out of our hands."

"He could get away with murder."

"He could."

Em bit her lip. Her heart hurt so much. All the old emotions she had tried to bury so deep were starting to come back to the surface…and with it all the pain of past mistakes. "It isn't fair."

"No it isn't. But we did our job to make sure he won't do this to anyone else. We have to trust that the people in charge to make the right choice."

"What if they don't?"

Dave put a hand on her shoulder. "You have to have to have faith." His words hung in the air for a long moment while the darkness of the room cloaked them. Finally, unable to take another second, Dave shifted his weight. "I think I'd better go. I will find out from Garcia when the funeral is and call you later."

Em blinked quickly and tried to hold back a sob. "Okay. Thanks."

"Emily, you don't have to keep being strong. You can let it go."

"I know. But I'm afraid that if I do then it makes what happened real."

Dave cupped her cheek. "Sweetheart, it _did_ happen. Ignoring it isn't going to make it change for the better."

"But it keeps Matthew alive just a little bit longer."

"He's gone," reminded her gently.

She felt the tears slide hot and fast down her cheeks. She wanted so badly to remain strong, but the longer she tried to hold it in, the harder it was to maintain that wall. One sob broke, followed by another. Overwhelmed by grief, Em pressed a hand to her face as her composure broke. Dave gathered her in his arms.

Everything was finally catching up: Matthew's murder, his parents' hatred for her, their cover-up, being suspended, being rejected by her co-worker, then accepted by the last one she expected, her guilt…and finally her abortion. Her secret. No man was an island, and Emily Prentiss was no exception.

Feeling Dave's arms go around her was the straw that broke the camel's back. Giving into her emotions, she clung to him as she finally let go of two decades of pain, anguish, and sorrow. As the dam burst, she let herself go…for once.

Stroking her back and hair, Dave murmured soothing words of comfort. He didn't rush her. He just let her do what she needed to get back to some semblance of sanity. He didn't talk. He didn't press her.

Holding her tight, he did what no one else had ever done for her: be there.

Slowly her sobs turned into hiccups and then sniffles. Pulling back, she tried not to think about the feel of his arms around her, holding her tight, the scent of his cologne weaving around, enveloping her. Shakily she swiped at her nose with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Sounds like that was a long time coming," he observed lightly.

Em forced a small smile. "Twenty years."

"I think you set a record."

Without thinking of the consequences, she pressed her lips to his and tried to remember to breathe. When she had done it earlier, she chalked it up to planet crossing or the emotion of the case, but as she did it again, there was no argument - there _had_ been electricity between them.

Moaning low in her throat, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. So hot. So delicious. He tasted of strawberry and something else she couldn't put her finger on. Breathing in thru her nose, she sighed. There was that cologne again. It was drawing her in and telling her that it was alright. And even if it wasn't, she couldn't stop even if she wanted to.

Dave swallowed hard and tried to push down the weird sensation coursing thru his body. There were so many directions the next few second could go…and none of them ending pleasantly. Taking a deep breath, he prayed for strength. Of all the times he wished he had gone the route of the priesthood…

Involuntarily his body stirred to life. For the first time in years, he was with a woman…a beautiful, sexy woman who fit so well against him, almost as though she had been made for him. Her perfume was so incredibly erotic that he wondered if he was strong enough to hold back. But as her tongue mated with his, he felt his restraint go out the window. But he had to stop. He owed it to her and Hotch to end before it went too far.

Pulling away, he stared into her eyes as he tried to catch his breath. He had to go. He had to get out of there before he did something they would both regret. A promise was one thing, but this was too much. Leaning his forehead against hers, he tried to gather the strength to leave.

"I have to go," he breathed.

"Please don't." Her hands slid under her shirt and lifted it over her head. Letting it fall to the floor, she took his face in her hands. Covering his mouth with hers, she pressed herself against him.

He had to leave. To do the right thing…for once. All he would have to do is pull back and walk away. She wasn't thinking clearly. Neither was he. It was wrong on so many levels…but she wanted him. And he wanted her.

"You'll hate me in the morning," he spoke against her lips.

"The morning will take care of itself. I need you tonight. Please."

Growling low in his throat, he picked her up in his arms and carried her toward the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

_**It's the morning after…from Dave's point of view.**_

**Who Loves You?**

Dave poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table in the kitchen. Sipping the hot, fresh brew, he watched as the sun tried to break thru the heavy clouds. It was going to be a bleak day, but it matched his mood.

Setting the cup on the table, he buried his face in his hands and drew in a heavy breath. He had done a lot of things in his life that he had regrets, but last night was the biggest one of all. What had he been thinking? He should have turned around and left, but the trauma had been great and the grief overwhelming, and the moment her lips touched his, he had lost whatever common sense God had given him.

_You really did it this time, Dave!_ He chastised himself. _No matter how you look at things, no matter how you profile this, you have screwed up royally and there is no way out!_

Dragging his hands down his face, he picked the cup up and took a long sip.

_From the moment he carried her up the stairs to the bedroom, he knew it was real. Closing the door with his foot, he set her on the floor. His mouth continued to plunder hers - his tongue mating furiously as though his life depended on the moment and being with her. He wanted her so badly…he always had, but not like this; not under the influence of grief, but…_

_Her bra was gone and his hands were on her naked skin. Cupping her breasts, he molded them and caressed them, feeling the nipples grow hard against his palms. Her moans reached his ears as her body arched into him._

_He dipped his head and took a dusky nipple in his mouth and felt lightning course thru his body. Sucking greedily, he lost himself in her taste. He had dreamed and fantasized, but this was real. He wanted to rush it, but he owed her - and himself - to go slow. There would be enough regrets in the morning, but not tonight. Moving his mouth to the other breast, he lavished equal attention as her hands curled in his hair._

_Feeling himself being pulled upward, then her mouth fused with his, he wrapped his arms around her. Kissing her, feeling her, he could stay right here and be satisfied….until her hands moved to his belt. In an instant he stilled her. Now it was becoming real. Once the barrier was gone, there would be no turning back. _

_His eyes meeting hers, he watched as she unfastened her slacks and let them fall to pool at her feet. He sucked in his breath as he took in her taut, flat stomach, and smooth alabaster skin. Moving his eyes downward, he glanced at the scrap of material covering her before continuing down her long slender legs. And his mouth went dry._

_He tried not to think as she bent over to remove her shoes and slacks then straightened up to stare at him. He tried to find words, but none came. Her eyes met his as her hands worked to free him. Laying his weapon on the nightstand, she continued to undo his belt, then his jeans._

_Standing before her, he closed his eyes as he felt her hands move expertly over his chest, then down to the waistband of his boxers. His breath was drawn in on a hiss as her fingers caressed and stroked and touched him. He tried to think of anything but what her hands were doing…until she grasped him._

_With a growl, he picked her up and placed her on the bed. Covering her body with his, he covered her mouth for a deep, wet, hunger filled kiss. As his tongue tangled with hers, his hands stroked her body expertly. _

_Cupping her buttocks, he lifted her to press against his erection and nearly lost his mind when she ground her pelvis against him. He felt the heat rise between them as her hand ran down his back, over his side, down to hold him, stroke him to the point of insanity._

_He wanted to bury himself in her. He wanted to hear her cry out his name as he pushed her over the edge, but he had to take it slow._

_Moving his lips down along her jaw, over her neck to her breasts -where he kissed them quickly - across her flat stomach to the triangle of silk covering that secret part of her. Breathing in her musk, his body pulsed with life and need._

_Hooking his fingers, he slowly pulled the material down. Tossing it to the floor, he pressed his lips to the short black curls before lowering his head. Her cries of ecstasy reached his ears as he closed his mouth over her and tasted what he had only imagined in his wildest of dreams. Stroking her with his fingers, he felt her hips undulate under his ministrations._

_Her hands weaved in his hair, he went lower…lower…then he lost his mind. Sweet nectar of the forbidden fruit was the only way he could describe it as he made love to her with his mouth. Between his fingers and tongue, he tried to drive her out of her mind. And from the way she gripped his shoulders and bucked under him, he was succeeding._

_She cried his name as he slid a finger in to heighten the pleasure. Faster he stroked until her body tensed, held, then thrust against him. _

_Moving up, he shed his boxers. He wanted to feel her skin to skin. Heat to heat. He slid his body slowly along hers. He wanted her to feel the moment…feel him and the desire he had for only her. Her hips arched, searching for him. Her lips whispered his name. Her breasts brushed against his chest._

_Taking her face in his hands, he looked her deep in the eyes. He wanted to see her when he made them one._

_Pushing forward, he held his breath as he filled her inch by inch…until he was in. Gripped in her wet, slick heat, he suddenly couldn't breathe. It was too real. And too late to back out. Dropping his forehead to hers, he took a couple of deep breaths. He needed to think before he died. _

_Then her lips were on his. Her tongue filled his mouth as her hands cupped him and pulled him deep inside. Slowly he moved his hips. Slow deep thrusts at first, he tried to make the moment last. Until her body rose to meet his. She pushed him to go faster. Deeper. He tried to hold back…then she wrapped her legs around his waist as he was pulling out._

_So, deep. His body reacted with quick, hard, fast thrusts. He filled her with his length as she stroked him, cupped him, and held him close. He wanted to bring her to that point of no return he was quickly reaching. He wanted to go over the cliff with her calling his name. _

_Reaching between them, he pressed his thumb against her and felt her buck beneath him. Clawing his shoulders, calling out his name, she grasped him tight and begged him to follow her. She was almost there, and he was not far behind._

_A couple deep thrusts, his body screamed for release. Burying his face in the crook of her neck, his body jerked once, twice, then poured deep inside her hot core. Her name was whispered from his lips in her ear._

_The minutes passed slowly as he tried to get himself together. Raising his head to look at her, he felt something wet on his cheeks. Tears. She was crying. Soft sobs shook her body as the tears ran down her cheeks to fall on him._

_Moving off of her, he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her close and let her know that he wasn't going to leave. Nestling his face in her hair, he felt his own tears leak out slowly to drop onto her black locks. They had been thru hell, and touched heaven. Reality could wait…_

_He had woken up startled to find himself in a strange bed, his beautiful co-worker wrapped around him, fast asleep. Her face was relaxed, and there was a slight smile on her lips. He had run a finger lightly over her tear stained cheek and held his breath. But she was lost in dream land and unaware of him._

_Careful not to disturb her, he had slipped out of bed. Away from the warmth of Em's body, he broke out in goose-bumps as the cool air touched his skin. Grabbing his clothes, he quickly pulled them on. Watching her as he buckled his belt, he was tempted to crawl back under the covers._

_Instead, he tucked the comforter around her shoulders. Holstering his weapon, he reached for his shoes. Tiptoeing to the door, he held his breath until he stood in the hallway. He needed coffee and to get his thoughts together._

Now he sat at the kitchen table sipping cold coffee and tried to figure out what the hell had just happened…not tonight but over the past couple of days. They had crossed that line. There was no going back to what they had…ever! He had ruined it.

Pulling out his phone, he pressed two numbers. He told her he would find out when the funeral was. Since he had broken every other promise he made, he needed to keep this one.

"Hello. Garcia? I need a favour."


	4. Chapter 4

_**The morning after…from Em's point of view.**_

**Who Loves You?**

Emily stood under the hot spray of the shower. Closing her eyes, she let it wash over her as she tried to relax. Relax? After what she did last night? She would never be able to relax ever again - at least in _his_ presence.

What the hell had she been thinking? She chastised herself. Of all the stupid, insane things she had ever done in her life - and God knew the list was longer than even she would care to admit - last night was by far the most incredibly stupid thing she had ever done.

_What had possessed her to go to bed with David Rossi? _The question kept bouncing around in her head. Yes, she had been upset and consumed by grief. Yes, she had been in shock, but it was no less than any other bad thing that had happened in her life. Except unlike other moments in her life, on top of everything else, she had been abandoned. The people she depended on to help her had literally thrown her to the wolves.

Leave it to Dave to ride in and save the day. He had given her an ear and a shoulder to lean on. He had listened to her pour out her soul and confess her deepest darkest secret. He could have walked away and left her, but he had stayed. He had let her know that if he was going in, he was going all in. All hell was going to break loose, but he didn't care; he lived for those moments.

She had never been taken under anyone's wing. She had always been a loner - the person who did what she wanted to do - independent and skeptical of all good deeds. Dave had wanted nothing in return for helping expose the priest. And when he asked her if she needed a ride home, she had said no and he walked away.

So, what possessed him to come back to find her? What had guided him to where she sat on the step of the church? And what had taken her over and made her throw herself at him?

She had to be crazy or insane…or both! She had never thrown herself at a man - she never had to! But this wasn't just any man, this was David Rossi, the infamous FBI Lothario. He had put his job and reputation on the line for her and won - again - but didn't he always? That was who he was.

He had tried to walk away but she had stopped him with a kiss. Finally after years of dreaming about it, she had found out what all the fuss was about - and what a fuss! He was an exquisite kisser who took his time and didn't grope. He didn't have to because she had turned to putty in his hands, but then again, what woman wouldn't?

He had carried her to her bedroom and she could see the hesitation in his eyes as she began to undress. A part of her wanted him to stop her and walk away, but the lonely part of her wanted him to take her to that wonderful place and make her forget…even if it was only for a little while. She _needed_ to forget before she went crazy.

The water continued to wash over her as she remembered how Dave had made love to her in a way no other man ever had. He had taken his time and paid attention to every part of her body until she thought she was going to lose her mind. And maybe she had because by the time he made them one, she didn't know anything but ecstasy in the arms of the one person she never thought would occupy her bed.

And after it was done, and he had taken her over the edge, she felt that for the first time in her life her spirit was free. So, what did she do? She wept. Soul shattering sobs shook her body as she finally cleansed all the grief she had been keeping inside. He held her close and whispered that he wouldn't leave her. And she believed him. For the first time in her life, she believed someone. As her sobs subsided, she felt herself drift off.

Sometime in the middle of the night she went to stretch and her foot brushed against something foreign. It wasn't as though there had never been a man in her bed before, but it had been a long time and not in this bed. Rolling over, she adjusted her eyes to the dark and made out Dave's features. Fast asleep, his face was relaxed more than she had ever seen. He looked so handsome her breath caught in her throat as she reached out to run a finger along his cheek. There was a part that feared he _had_ to be a dream.

Leaning forward, she pressed her lips to his. He was real. So very real…so she kissed him again. She felt his arm go around her and pull her close. Slowly her body came alive with desire as she pushed to reclaim that feeling from their first time. Arching against him, she stroked him as his mouth opened hers to deepen the kiss.

Feeling him stir against her, she took her turn to make love to him. He had shown her what it was all about and now it was time to return the favour. Slowly, she loved him in ways she had read about and relished as he cried out her name and wrapped his hands in her hair.

When she made herself one with him for the second time, she knew that they had crossed that line. They could never go back. As she rode them both to the edge of the cliff, maybe it was the moment, but for the first time in her life she didn't care.

Collapsing on top of him, it had taken a while to catch her breath and try to will the world to stop spinning. It could have been from not eating in two days, or the burden of all the stress she had been under…but maybe it was that everything finally made sense in her life.

She had fallen asleep in his protective embrace. For the first time in her life she felt safe, secure, and content. It was a good feeling…

As the morning sun crept up and peeked thru the window to land on her face, she had moved over to reach for Dave. As her hands felt the empty, cold space, she had sat straight up. Had last night been nothing more than an erotic dream? Had she imagined it all? Stress was capable of causing all kinds of weird things, so why couldn't last night have just been an illusion?

Maybe it had been. It would have served her right to imagine that something great would come her way. Wrapped the robe around her naked body, she made her way into the master bath and turned on the shower.

Rinsing off the suds, she turned off the spigot and reached for a towel. If last night had been a dream, she could handle it - after all, a hot, sex filled dream with David Rossi would not have been unheard of, in fact, she would be in the majority for once!

But what if it hadn't been? What if he had regrets and waited until she fell asleep and snuck out in the middle of the night because he was too ashamed to face her? What if he wanted to say that it was a mistake and it shouldn't have happened?

Drying off her hair, she brushed it out and walked back into the bedroom. Donning warm clothes, she slipped on her bedroom slippers. What the hell? It wasn't as though she had been entertaining romantic notions about him and living out the rest of their lives in a happily ever after fairytale from hell. She may have lost her mind last night but she still had a grasp on her common sense. Pulling on a cardigan, she needed a cup of coffee, then she would call him. But first things first.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Last chapter to the post ep finds Em and Dave trying to decide which direction they are going to take their relationship. But first they have to figure out if they HAVE a relationship. I know readers are going to want this to continue, but alas, like anything else, it has to come to an end since I am trying to keep it in line with the show. If anyone noticed in the eps following "Demonology" Dave and Em seemed to be more distant toward one another - which is strange - because one would think that they had created a bond.**_

_**I don't own Criminal Minds.**_

_**Song Prompt: "Who Love You?" by The Four Seasons**_

**Who Loves You?**

Pattering down the stairs, Emily turned the corner and gasped. Her nose had picked up the faint scent of coffee as she hit the middle of the landing but she dismissed it as pure imagination. But as her brain began to process what her eyes were seeing, she realized that last night had _not_ been a scene out of a Silhouette Romance; Dave _had_ spent the night!

"Morning," he greeted, his eyes lifting to meet hers.

Her hand flew to her collar to pull at it nervously. "What are you doing here?" she asked, her tone harsher than she intended. Dave shifted uncomfortably in the chair, his face froze in a grimace. "I meant: I didn't think you would still be here," she corrected and pulled out a chair.

"Why wouldn't I?" he returned smoothly.

"I thought it was all a dream." The aroma of coffee tickled her nose. "Is that fresh brewed?" she asked trying to chance the subject.

"Yes." Dave got up and poured her a cup then topped off his drink. "You thought last night was a dream?" There was a bit of humour in his voice.

"I…" Em searched for the right words. Desperate for a reprieve, she sipped the brew and in the process burned her tongue. "Yes."

"That's a first," he joked, but there was no humour in his tone. Just a trace of relief…or was it sadness?

"So it did happen?" she asked. Dave didn't answer. "Why did you leave me?"

Dave turned the cup around in his hands and took a sip. "Emily… I wasn't sure how to face you; things went too fast last night. When I woke up, I needed to clear my thoughts and figure out how to approach you."

"You wanted to see if I was going to regret it?"

"Something like that. We're going to still have to work together," he observed and studied her expression.

"You're still in good with Hotch; maybe he can arrange it so we don't have to partner up. At least take some of the awkward out of the situation," she replied coldly with a shrug of her shoulder.

Dave felt his heart drop into his stomach. She was already starting to build that impenetrable wall to keep him out. He _had_ crossed the line and there was no going back. What had he done?

"I called Garcia and found out that Matthew's funeral is going to be held today at St. Joseph's Cathedral."

Em lowered her eyes as tears filled and threatened to spill over. "Okay?"

Dave raised his eyebrow in surprise. "You don't care?"

"Why do you?" she returned.

"I thought you would like to go and pay your last respects."

She shook her head. "Matthew's parents will never allow it. I wouldn't be surprised if they hired police to keep me out or have me arrested the moment I show up."

"I doubt that will happen, but since I'm on great terms with most of the police force and the Commissioner, I think I can maneuver a way around their restraining order. Besides, the church is open to everyone. They can't keep you from celebrating Mass."

"I don't think I want to go." Her eyes refused to meet his.

"I'll go with you."

"To hold my hand?" Her tone was defensive.

"To lend support."

"I don't think so."

"Emily, you need to make your peace with Matthew, and with your past," Dave argued.

"I can't."

"You won't. After all I did for you…the least you can do is say good-bye."

"After all _you _did for _me_?" Em stood up and walked to the sink. Dumping her coffee, she rinsed the cup and placed it in the drainer.

Dave kicked himself. "That didn't come out the way I intended. All I'm saying is that you made sure that Matthew didn't die in vain, and now the least you can do is let him know that you were there for him."

"You meant that you'll go with me? That you'll stay with me?"

"For as long as you need. Matthew's parents won't come near you; I'll make sure of that. You have my word."

Em thought over his words and promise. Dave never went back on a vow; he would be there until the end. And she _was_ going to need him to get thru the funeral.

"Okay." She closed her eyes and tried to take a deep calming breath. "But I have one condition."

Dave stood up and faced her. "What would that be?"

"When _all_ of this is over and nothing but a memory, I want what happened last night to be one too."

If she had suddenly punched him in the stomach, she couldn't have caught him more off guard nor could she have hurt him more. He felt the anger begin to rise as he carefully considered her request. He could argue with her and try to make her see that maybe there was something between them. But he also knew that she was building the wall and if he didn't want it to go any higher and some day have a chance to get back on the other side, he was going to have to make a sacrifice.

He had not only used her, but she had used him too. He had been made a fool.

Slowly he nodded. "If that is what you want, then I can live with it." He picked up his coffee cup and rinsed it. Placing it in the drainer beside hers, he turned around and walked away. "The service begins at ten. I'm going home to change. I'll be back shortly to pick you up, so be ready."

Grabbing his coat, he thrust his arms inside the sleeves. Opening the door, he paused for a brief second and then slammed it behind him.

As the silence permeated the room, Em realized she had never thanked him.

And now it no longer mattered.

The End


End file.
